『 ᴺᴼᵀᴴᴵᴺᴳ ᵞᴼᵁ ᶜᴬᴺᵀ ᴰᴼ 』 Shigaraki Tomura x Fem Reader fanfic
by inosukehashibra
Summary: You live in the suburban city Musutafu, you’re just the normal type of civilian, going to school then coming home to play games. You’d never really think that anything particularly exciting would ever happen to you. You had a tattoo manipulation quirk. You where walking home one day from buying some noodles. It was around 10pm when THAT happened.
1. Authors Note

**Hi! This is my first story on here, so it may not be good, but eh, I'll get better though. This will be a Shigaraki Tomura x Reader. There might be some NSFW (not safe for work). Also there will be sporadic updating. This story takes place after the USJ attack. Thanks you for reading!**

 **INFORMATION ABOUT CHARACTER:**

 **y/n = your name**

 **f/f = favourite food**

 **l/n = last name**

 **m/n = middle name**

 **Italics = _thoughts_**

 **Text = underlined**

 **Bold = authors note**

 **Unfortunately this will be a female reader I will at some point try and do a male x reader but I'm not the best at writing and end up giving up with it being a gender less type of thing. Anyway, like I said, sporadic uploads.**

 **Bye and thank you for reading this A/N!**


	2. ᴴᴵᴹ

It was a normal night, you had just gone to go get some ramen

 _Huh, only beef and tomato. That'll do._

You went up to the cashier getting your purse out

'That'll be 1063 please' he said in a monotone voice. He must hate his job.

I passed him the money and put the ramen in a bag and started to walk out of the shop.

It was around 10pm. You waited way to long to do this you thought. Barely anyone was out. The sound of your footsteps echoed through the street. It lasted for a while till you heard another pair. Coming from behind you. You turned around and just saw a man walking. No big deal. You turned your head back around and concentrated on what's going on in front of you

Every so often a car would go by. Your apartment was pretty far away but its a nice walk there and back. The sound of the footsteps behind you sounded like they where getting closer. You where getting suspicious but it didn't bother you.

You where getting closer to your apartment and the footsteps where still there. You looked behind you to your surprise he was inches away from you.

Your eyes widened and you where about to let out a scream as you fell backwards but you felt a hand grab over your mouth and put a arm around your waist.

You let out muffled screams but slowly felt your consciousness fading... Your eyes where heavy. You decided to close them for a bit...

 **Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter! It might not be good so apologies for that, but I'll try updating this more!!**


	3. ᵂᴴᴬᵀ?

"She's waking up." I heard a faint voice as I slowly opened my eyes only to be confronted with a hand... a hand?

I tried to speak but it only came out as a muffled 'mph', it seems like I was gagged.

"Who are you? And tell us your quirk." He told me as he used his right hand to remove said gag, keeping his left hand in front of my face.

"How about you do the same?" I replied, I soon regretted making that statement as he took a strand of my hair and it disintegrated. "The names Shigaraki". He moved his hand to reveal the hand on his face, and from what I could tell he was smirking.

"My names y/n... and I have a tattoo quirk.." I said almost entranced at the fact he disintegrated my h/c locks.

"Tattoo quirk?" Shigaraki answered, confused but curious.

"Yeah.. if I get a tattoo I can manipulate the ink off my arm and I have about 10-20 minutes to use it, it takes maybe an hour to recharge..." I said, still, quite entranced.

"Well, that's rather interesting. How would you feel about using this quirk on someone?" Shigaraki asked leaning back a bit, Quite pleased he found a fun little specimen to have as a 'sidekick'.

"I.. what? Use it on a _human_?" Shocked at the thought, that I, a art student at Tokyo university of arts, would be offered a chance to _kill_ someone..? That's pretty fucked up...

"Yes that's right." He got up, giving me a chance to view the whole room. We where in a bar, I was tied to chair. There seemed to be some type of... mist guy? He was polishing shot glasses and putting them under the counter.

Shigaraki started to untie my hands and legs grabbing my grey hoodie and dragging my out back where I'm pushed in front of a man, a thuggish looking man. He looked at me with pure hatred. I admit I look kinda 'edgy' but only because it was late, and cold.

"This man, he dared to insult me and then proceed to try and kill me." He stood leaning against the wall with his arms folded looking straight at the man.

"But— why do _I_ have to kill him? I don't wanna..." I asked tired and sad.. I mean it was wrong for this guy to try and kill him but, for me, a innocent person to kill him for this Shigaraki guy? Messed up... he should at least do it himself.

"I want you to prove yourself to me.. you see, I've been watching you for a while y/n.. there's something about you.. it's nice. Almost like I've met you before.." he stares at you, with intent almost. I stared back before looking away

"Fine... but will you let me go afterwards..?" I really want dont want to do this. But I doubt I'd get caught if a _villain_ was making me do this, and this guy, I've seen him on the news 'a convicted serial killer and rapist' so I guess that's what he deserves...

"We'll see..." he responded, smirking again looking at me with those deep red eyes I can see through the hand on his face.

I looked back at the man and took off my hoodie revealing a white tank top that revealed my tattoos. 7 in total on my arms, hands and shoulders. My favourite I'd admit would have to be the knife on my forearm, it's good for multi purpose stuff. It's very useful. But now I have to use it to kill...

I started to concentrate and the ink started flowing down into my hand to form the black knife. I took a step forward holding the knife in front of me when all of a sudden the guy spat out the white cloth in his mouth, grabbed my neck and shoved me against the wall pinning me there.

Shigaraki looked up and saw what was happening. He immediately rushed over and dragged the guy off and kneed him in the stomach putting his hands around his neck making it crumble.

I straightened my posture and started coughing rubbing my neck. Shigaraki turned to me and asked if I was alright

"Ugh.. kind yeah..." I said looking at him, his hand fell off.

Getting a good look at his face... he's kinda attractive.

Nah. What am I thinking? He looks kinda crusty.. but then again, I do like a bad boy...

 **Hello!!! Author-chan here! 2 updates in one day? :0 I'm quite proud of this chapter, I also my put this on watt pad at some point, I'm not sure though. Sorry for the stupid amount of ellipsis, I pause a lot when I speak so I put that into my writing, buttttt oh well, I'll try and fix it!**


	4. ᴹᴬᵞᴮᴱ

_He looks kinda crusty... I do like bad boys though.._

I followed him back inside and I sat myself on a bar stall, looking at the 'misty man' giving him a nod. In return he nodded back.

"You sure you're okay?" He seemed kind of concerned.. He shouldn't be, hes a villain, villains don't worry about you and you're wellbeing, do they? ..

"Yeah, I'm sure, thanks."

"Good" Shigaraki muttered quietly under his breath.

I looked at him, so he thinks its good that I'm alive huh? Maybe villains can care about others. But I'm not about to make a stupid decision and trust him.

A sudden voice then knocked me out of my train of thought

"Miss, can I get you anything to drink?" The voice came from the misty guy standing behind the bar.

"Uh, sure thanks." I said back thinking about what I want.

"You look underage. I'll get you an orange juice." The voice said, reaching for a glass and heading over to the mini fridge placed in the corner.

I didn't expect him to say that, do I really look that young? Should I take it as a compliment or not? Damn..

Im still slightly shaken from the crime I just committed, though the man deserved it, it still felt so odd to _kill_ another human.

Yet again my train of thought was ended when the 'mist man' put my glass of orange juice in front of me.

"My names Kurogiri. I put a slight but of vodka in your juice, after thinking about it, you do look of age." He said nonchalantly whilst he went back to cleaning glasses.

"Oh.. ok. um... whats your quirk?" I asked slowly, starting to slowly realise im in a lot of shit.

"Warp. I can make portals leading to anywhere, they can be massive or tiny" Kurogiri said.

"thats cool" i put my head down and had a couple sips of my orange juice every so often.

I killed someone? I actually killed someone

huh, this is not gonna go well for me.

"Oi"

"oi"

"OI"

"OI PAY ATTENTION" Damn, i keep getting interrupted.

"yes, sorry" i turned my head to look at shigaraki, who was waving his attached hand in front of my face.

"jesus. cause you killed one you're one of us." He said

"what, a villain?" I retorted, slightly confused.

"No, well yes, but you're a member of the league of villains now." he was speaking quite calmly for a villain.

"Oh shit, I cant, I'm just a normal kid! How am I supposed to be a villain! I've got school and friends and family!" i raised my voice, panicked, which might have been a mistake.

"y/n get it through your fucking head you killed someone, not me, not kurogiri, toga or dabi, you."

those words stuck in my head. i stopped fighting back and dealt with the truth.

i did kill someone.

but, maybe being here won't be that bad.

just maybe.


End file.
